supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary (Light and Dark)
Mary is God's fourth creation. She cares deeply for her brothers, especially Michael, who she looks up to as a role model, and Gabriel, who she looks out for. She participated in sealing the Darkness and Twilight away for good. When Lucifer rebelled Mary sided with Michael. In Season 6, she participates in the final battle against the Antichrist. In Season 7, she casted the spell that freed Lucifer from the effects of the mark, but also freed Twilight as a result. In the mid-season finale, Mary was killed by Twilight after she impaled Mary through the stomach with her arm. In Season 9, she is resurrected by Life unbeknown to everyone. In Season 10, she reveals herself to her brothers, much to their joy and shares a reunion with them. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Although she is an archangel, thus making him remarkably strong and very powerful, as a celestial being, Mary is still susceptible to the angelic weaknesses that even archangels possess. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Lucifer's Cage' - This cell can hold any angel, therefore including Mary, without any internal means of escape. *'Enochian Sigils' - Mary cannot locate someone if they are warded by enochian sigils. *'Holy Fire' - Mary can be trapped in a loop of holy fire, passing through the flames will banish her and his vessel in pain, but it can't kill her. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Archangels' - While lower angels can't physically hurt Mary, even with their own strength, Mary's older and younger archangel brothers can harm her. Whilst Mary is powerful enough to harm them as well, Lucifer could possibly only harm, if not kill, Mary and Michael, being extremely more powerful than her, can easily overpower and kill her. *'Death' - As literally the bringer of Death, he can kill any being, including Mary. *'God' - As the creator of Mary, and the most powerful being in existence, God can kill Mary. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that predates God and Death, It can kill Mary. *'Souls' - When Castiel was empowered by 50,000 hell-bound souls, it was enough to hurt Raphael and the consumption of millions souls and Leviathan from Purgatory gave Castiel so much power that he could snap his fingers and obliterate Raphael. Weapons *'Archangel Blade' - Archangel blades can harm and kill Mary. *'Heaven's Weapons' - Lot's Salt could irreparably dissolve even Raphael's vessel, but didn't kill Raphael himself. All of Heaven's weapons acting together could possibly be enough to make Mary flee for her life. *'The First Blade' - Being powered by the Mark of Cain and therefore The Darkness, the blade can kill Mary. *'Death's Scythe' - As the scythe was even able to kill Death, it can therefore kill Mary. Equipment *'Archangel Blade' - Mary can use her own blade to kill her brothers and other angels. *'Bow of Love' - A bow that can fire arrows of love and also kill with love. It was created by God himself. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:Light and Dark series Category:Recurring Characters Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Winchester Allies